I'll Do It For Her
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Why did Fiyero agree to stay with Glinda? Why didn't he leave her? Here is the answer to those questions. Sucky summary, I know, but I'm tired and sick, so spare me the lectures. Just read it and enjoy!


I'll Do It For Her

Summary: So, after seeing Wicked my cousin and I were wondering why Fiyero would stay with Glinda when it's clear he loves Elphaba. So I came up with a reason why Fiyero would stay with someone he didn't love. This is why Fiyero didn't just leave Glinda after Thank Goodness, or even before.

"Fiyero, come here! Look what's on the front cover of OZ Weekly!" Boq screamed at me.

"Aw, did your mom finally admit that she loves Fiyero?" Crope said to him.

"Who's mom doesn't love Fiyero?" Tibbet pointed out.

"Mine...she loves Glinda!" Crope yelled, laughing.

"Enough talk about mothers, particularly my mother! Now, what I was referring to wasn't about anyone's mom!" Boq screamed over their laughter. I had finally gotten to their table and I sat down next to Boq.

"What is it Boq?" I asked. He showed the front cover.

**THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST: WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

"What! You've got to be kidding me! Why is Elphaba wanted?" I screamed at Boq.

"Beats me. Look, why don't you talk to Glinda about what happened at the Emerald City? I'm sure that'll explain it all. Although, I'm not sure why she didn't tell you the moment she got home..." he said to me. He was always trying to hint that Glinda liked him better or that I wasn't into her anymore. He was really bad at it though, because I know she finds him repulsive. For once, I took him up on his advice and went to find her. I found her in her room, playing with some of the clothes Elphaba had left behind (honestly, there wasn't much for her to play with though). "Glinda, look at this," I said, throwing the paper down on her bed. She looked at it, looked at me, looked at Elphaba's bed then she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Fiyero!" she sobbed. "I haven't been honest with you. Elphaba didn't find something in the Emerald City! Elphie went against the Wizard and he made her public enemy number one!" she screamed. She started to sob like crazy. Great. What do you do when you have a hysterical girl on your hands? She told me the whole story then. About how Elphaba told the Wizard she'd never join him, about how her and Elphaba went separate ways, and about how Elphaba flew. I didn't know what to say throughout the whole thing. Then she stopped for a second to get up and get a piece of paper. "The Wizard said he wants me to move to the Emerald City to help him," she told me. "I said yes but I don't think I can do it...at least not alone," she said, smiling at me.

"What do you mean; you want me to come with you?" I asked her. She smiled. "I'll have to sleep on it. I don't think I can make that decision in a split second, you know? I'll let you know in the morning," I told her. What else was I supposed to say, the truth? Fine here's the truth: No Glinda, I'm not coming with you to the Emerald City because you annoy me to no end and I'm in love with your best friend who happens to be wanted dead or alive by the guard? I don't think so! So, here I am at my dorm wondering how I'm going to break it to Glinda that I'm not going to be coming with her. Should I just say no or come up with a reason. I don't know! I feel so confused. I feel the wind come into my room. That's funny. I didn't leave the window open. I turn around to see if I did leave the window open. I freeze. It's Elphaba.

"Elphaba?" I ask, not believing it's her.

"Yes, Fiyero, it's me. I need to talk to you," she says, but she's looking around.

"What's...oh! Here, let me close the door," I say, running over to the door to close and lock it, while tripping over my feet. Elphaba is the only girl that could do that to me. "So...you're wanted, huh?" I say to her.

"Dead or alive. They're only going to get me dead though. There's no way I'd be taken alive," she tells me. I figured as much. I gesture to the bed and she sits down next to me.

"So what do you need to talk about?" I ask her.

"I heard about Glinda being accepted to the Wizard's place. I also heard she wants to take you with her," she tells me.

"How do you know that?" I ask, suspicious.

"Just because Animals can't teach, doesn't mean they don't work as janitors or have ears," she tells me smiling. "Anyway, I came to tell you that you have to go with her," she tells me. I jump up.

"No! There's no way! I don't love her and if I go with, she'll think I love her but I don't! She's annoying and she never thinks about anyone but herself and I don't want to be with her anyway! I want to..." I yell, trailing off.

"You want to what?" she asks.

"To...to...um..." I say. I feel like I'm blushing. Why does she have this affect on me? I take a deep breath. "I don't want to be with her because I want to be with you," I mumble.

"Me?" she asks, like she didn't know that already.

"I meant it when I said I thought about the day Dr. Dillamond left a lot. Every day, I curse myself, wishing I would've kissed you instead of running away," I tell her. She's just staring at me and I start to get nervous. Why isn't she saying anything? I keep talking like the idiot I am, rambling on and on. "Nobody has ever had this effect on me before. I don't trip that often, okay? I'd tripped a total of six times between the ages of six and eighteen. Ever since I met you I've been tripping like crazy because you make me nervous! I feel like I have to show off in front of you because you'd never notice someone like me! I want to-"

"Fiyero, I understand. I feel the same way about you. You have no idea how much I want you to come with me, because believe me I do!" she tells me, her voice thick. "But you'll be in so much danger if you come with me. With Glinda, you won't be and you make her happy. I've never seen her act the way you do with anyone. She loves you even if she thinks you're not perfect. You have to say with her! You have to do this for me!" Elphaba tells me. Now the tears are almost there. Her eyes are red but mine are too.

"Elphaba I...I think I love-"

"NO! Don't say that! If you say that I don't think I'll be able to leave and I need to leave!" she's telling me.

"What if I don't want you to leave?!" I yell at her.

"You need to stay with Glinda!" she yells back, standing up with me.

"But-"

"No Fiyero. I need you to do this for me, just this one thing. Please," she says. It could almost pass for pleading but it's not exactly.

"Elphaba...I don't understand but if you really want me to," I say, giving in.

"You don't need to, just do it." Elphaba turns back towards the window, and I'm sure this is the last time I'll see her. I grab her arm and turn her around then do the thing I've wanted to do for the past three weeks: I kiss her. It's just a quick one but it sends the message. She looks at me then disappears all of a sudden. I'm alone in my room now.

"I'll come with you Glinda," I'm telling her. She squeals like crazy.

"Thank you so much! I knew you would say yes and so did the Wizard!" she yells happily. I can't help but feel happy. Even if I don't love her, she's the closest thing I've ever had to a true, genuine, best friend. So I smile for real.

"So he was thinking, you know the Wizard, since you would be really bored without anything to do, so you could be on the palace guard!" she screams at me. I smile, again for real."That sounds great!" it does sound great, that way I have an excuse to find Elphaba. She said I had to go with Glinda; she never said I couldn't try to find her, my Elphaba.

_

* * *

_

_I hear her soul is so unclean pure water can melt her!_

_You can't leave because you can't resist all of this! That's the truth!_

_If it'll make you happy, of course I'll marry you._

_But it'll make you happy too, won't it?_

_You know me, I'm always happy._

_Fiyero!_

Those words are running through my head as I get ready to go to sleep. How am I going to face Glinda? She's going to hate me and she's going to be suspicious. I promised Elphaba I would stay with Glinda and I've kept that promise, but nobody mentioned anything about getting married to Glinda! I don't know what I'm going to say to Glinda when she gets here. I don't want to lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth. The door opens and, speak of the devil, in pops Glinda in that ridiculous dress.

"Hey," I say, unable to think of anything else.

"Hey," she says back.

"Glinda, look, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just not sure I want to get married to you yet," I say to her. That's the truth, just not the whole truth.

"I know, I should've talked to you about this first, it's just you're always so distified and moody, I just didn't know how you would react," she tells me. I guess I'm not as good of an actor as I think I am.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I...I...I feel really homesick a lot of the time. I miss the Winkie Lands and I miss our friends from school," I say. Some more than others and in a different way than I miss Boq but, still, it's not lying!

"I understand Fiyero, I miss everyone too. Nessa, Crope, Elphaba, Biq... everyone! But we have to move on!" she tells me. What if I don't want to move on? Something pops into my head:

_I need you to do this for me, just this one thing. Please._

Damn you Elphaba! Why do I do what you tell me? "I...I'll marry you. Just not right away, like tomorrow. Give me at least one month to get used to all this again and then we'll get married, okay?" I ask her. Give me at least one month to find Elphaba.

"Great! But...you do love me, right?" she asks me. I take a deep breath.

"Yes, Glinda, I love you. I love you so much," I tell her, pulling her to me in a hug. She hugs me back tightly and buries her head into my shoulder. I didn't lie, just didn't tell the whole truth. It's true, I do love her, just not in the way that she wants me to. But I'll pretend because I know she loves me more than anything and I care for her, I love her like a sister. I'm the big, protective brother, she never had. So for Elphaba's sake, for my sake, but mostly for Glinda's sake, I'll pretend that I love her like I love Elphaba, to make her happy. She deserves it, even if it is a fake happiness.


End file.
